


Karma

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster doesn´t dare to go to Hell.<br/>He decides to work on his karma, only...it doesn´t quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He didn´t dare to go to Hell. So, he had to do good things. Or stop doing bad things. Or both, just to be on the safe side.

  
He started to make an account for his karma points, to figure out what deed was how good exactly and how much he could afford to do and afford not to do. Stop being a Rogue. Stop being a criminal. Be neutral. Be good. Work for the government, become a FBI agent. Good. Persecute criminals. Even better.

  
As he observed his old friends, his family in the prison cells, something inside him snapped.  
Since when did he, the one and only Trickster, trust numbers, karma points and the law more than himself?  
What had he become?  
Disgusted with himself he threw away the sheet he had used to keep track of his afterlife account. He ripped off the blue suit. He threw away his gun.

  
And after he dressed in his stripes, armed to the teeth with rubber chicken and itching powder, he freed his friends. He danced in the sky with sun rays.  
He laughed and felt like himself. He hadn´t felt better in years.


End file.
